


That's True Friendship

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: AU where Lars is transphobic, Gen, Implied Transphobia, Male-Female Friendship, Mita didn't mean to out Alexander, Trans Male Character, Trans!Alexander, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Sigrit stands up for Alexander when Lars says something sort of rude.
Relationships: Sigrit Ericksdóttir & Alexander Lemtov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	That's True Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nbVulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbVulcan/gifts).



"He's a what?" Lars yelled. 

Sigrit approached where Lars stood. "What's going on here?"

Mita casually shrug. "We were talking about the fact that Alexander is trans--but of course you already knew that, Sigrit."

Lars turned to look at Sigrit. "Wait, you knew about this?"

Sigrit slowly nodded, before saying, "surprise I guess." Then she shot a glare at Mita. "Didn't your mother tell you that it was wrong to out people?"

Mita told her, "Well I just kinda slipped up."

Lars began to talk to himself. "I can't believe he…." A pause. "I mean she-"

Sigrit angrily said, "Lars! That's disrespectful! Alexander is a he!"

Lars responded back with, "Well that's probably not what Alexander's birth-certificate says back in Russia."

That's right when Alexander walked in. "What's going on?"

Lars put on a fake smile. "It's none of your concern  _ Alexandra _ ."

Alexander's eyes grew wide with horror. "Sigrit, I thought you said that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Sigrit said, "I didn't!"

Mita stood up and stalked toward the doorway. "Fuck this shit, I'm out." She left the room.

Lars chuckled. "You know, if I would have known you were a girl, I wouldn't have hit you."

Alexander began to grow more and more visibly upset.

Lars continued on. "But, seriously, I don't think Alexander is your real name. What is it really? Irina? Olga? Ada? Bohdana? Katya? Anastasia? Agata? Lana? Natalya?"

Alexander seemed to freeze up and tense at the name Natalya.

Lars noticed. "Oh! Natalya Lemtov! That makes a lot of sense!"

Sigrit could see the tears coming to Alexander's eyes. Sigrit then leaned forward and slapped Lars across the face.

Lars rubbed his face. "Ow! What was that for?"

Sigrit told him. "That was for the fact you were disrespectful to  _ Alexander _ ! And I want you to leave this room and rethink everything!"

"But-" Lars was cut off.

"Get marching, mister!" She commanded him.

Lars mumbled something under his breath that neither of them could discipher as he left the room.

Sigrit was caught off guard by Alexander who pulled her into a hug saying, "Thank you so much!"

Sigrit smiled, hugging him back. "You're so very welcome,  _ Alexander." _


End file.
